Business Love
by 91st-daydreamer
Summary: In the complicated world of business and money, there is always that ONE person who works just too damn hard. And, guess what? That’s me. At least, my friends think it’s me. But, I can be fun … Right? RIGHT! NejiTen.


**AN/** My first Naruto-based story! Woot! Of course, Naruto doesn't belong to me, but this story does. Hope you enjoy!! NejiTen pairing as usual. Enjoy!

* * *

**BUSINESS LOVE**

**CHAPTER 1  
**

"_Sweetheart, you're adopted."_

___Wow that was unexpected; something that you normally don't hear everyday. Wait, what do you mean __**adopted**__?!_

___"__I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure when was the right time, so I waited, and then, here we are."_

_______Silence met my father. Eerie, unbearable silence._

_______"__.. Tenten, please say something. Don't just sit there."_

_________"__Dad, if you were told that you were adopted all of a sudden, especially right after winning gold in America's Regional Martial Arts Competition, what would you say?"_

_____________Her father gave her a wary glance before deciding to move from his spot in front of the TV to sit beside his 18-year-old daughter on the old, worn couch. They stayed there for a few minutes in comfortable silence before her father decided to break the silence._

_____________"__She wants to meet you, you know."_

_______________"__Who?"_

_________________"__Who else?"_

___________________"__My new mom, huh..?"_

_____________________"__Yeah, tomorrow at Ikikoichi Gardens around 11am. I don't think you should be late for it either."_

_______________________"__Kays… Hey, Dad?"_

_________________________"__Yeah?"_

___________________________"__My name's still Tenten, right?"  
_

* * *

That's how my life started six months ago. Well, technically my life started when I was born, but I meant, my life – at the starting peak of interest – has begun. No longer will I be Tenten Hiroku of Miami, Florida, USA: the normal, average girl who loves to hang out, eat ramen, compete at martial arts international competitions, and play video games in my spare time with my best friends; but now, I will be Tohdou Tenten of Tokyo, Japan: heiress to a multi-trillionaire interior design company, who now eats expensive food without worrying about money, work as an in-training owner for my new mother's company so that I'll get my inheritance, acts sophisticated around others, and – the most dreadful one of all – be used and dressed as a rag doll by mother dearest who is **OBSESSED** with shopping. At least I can still compete in my competitions, and even better, my new mom is enrolling me in a traditional weapon-wielding class where I can study, learn and practice the techniques of different weapons like kunai knives, windmill shuriken, and senbon needles.

"Tenten-sama, we're here."

I know I should be happy – I mean, I'm living the rich life, meeting all sorts of Japanese celebrities, and attending one of the most prestigious universities in the world – but, still, I miss my old life where I could just relax and take it easy, without the heavy burdens that were brought upon me once I stepped on Japanese ground.

"Tenten-sama?"

And, I'm not complaining, don't get me wrong. My new mother is nice and loving, even though I hardly see her. But, of course, just like I said, my mother, Tohdou Aiko, owns a multi-trillionaire interior design company, as well as a modeling company. She treats me great and act just like I've been here since forever. It's just; life's not the same anymore.

"Tenten-sa-"

"You know, all that 'sama' stuff is really annoying. You don't have to call me that. Just call me Tenten," I said as I took his helping hand and stepped out of the limo.

"Alright… Tenten," replied Wei, my personal and trusting bodyguard. Yeah, I have a bodyguard. Don't ask me why, but I just have one. Creepy, I know.

Making my way towards the entrance of the modernized building of my mother's company, I walked through the glass doors with Wei following close.

"Hey, Wei?"

"Yes, miss?"

"… Why are we here?"

He took a second to reply, and when he did, he smiled at me.

"You're meeting Aiko-sama's clients today."

"… WHAT!?"

Just great, another meeting. I hated those; always sitting down, listening to old people talk about money and paint and other – what seemed to me as utterly **stupid **– stuff (math), and the worst part is, they ask me what I think after the meeting's done. Please tell me how I'm supposed to answer the question if I haven't been listening to anything at all? Oh wait, don't even answer that.

"Don't worry, there's only two you have to meet this time. And it's not going to be in the building, it's going to be at a restaurant not far from here."

"Then why aren't I at the restaurant?"

"Because your mother is here and she wanted both of you two to go there together."

"Oh."

Just then, my mother stepped out of the elevator, a powerful aura surrounding her. Dressed in a black Armani business suit and skirt, she swiftly walked towards me and Wei. Man, how is she so graceful, while I'm so klutzy?! I mean, aren't I supposed to inherit gracefulness and crap from my real parents anyways?!

"Tenten! How are you?"

"Hi… Mom. I'm good, you?"

"I'm doing good. Well, might as well not keep them waiting. Shall we?"

I nodded, and followed her to the awaiting limo.

Watching as Wei drove through the busy streets of Tokyo, past all the magnificent buildings, she decided to take up the chance to make small talk.

"How do you find Tokyo so far?"

As I eyed a passing arcade, I turned around to give her my full attention.

"It's great. It's almost like America, except more extravagant and lesser beaches."

"Hmm.. You miss your old home, don't you?"

I studied her facial expression for a while, before finding out that it was a harmless question.

"Of course," I replied nonchalantly, "But I sometimes think this place is better. It's pretty and peaceful, unlike America. There, it's noisy and too much commotion goes on."

Okay, **half** of that "commotion" and **all** the "noise" were caused by my best friends – myself included – but she didn't need to know that. Not now, not ever.

"Aa…"

Oh my Kami! We just passed by a weapon's shop!

"…Okaa-san?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

I cringed. That was what my adoptive father used to call me when I lived in America. I wonder how he's doing right now.

"Who are these people that we're meeting with?"

"Oh. The client's my best friend from high school, and he also brought his nephew. I'm sure you'll like them. They're quite interesting. I think his nephew likes martial arts as well. He won a few international competitions like you."

This perked up my interest. Another fighter? Oh, I can't wait to meet them now. Aiko smiled before averting her gaze once more to the outside world, lost in her own thoughts.

Soon, we arrived to Kurioyochi, an elegant restaurant with a traditional Japanese design. Entering the restaurant and then being led by our maitre d' towards a secluded table near the back of the restaurant, I noticed the other two occupants on the four-seated table. White hair? Both of them? What the hell? I thought at least one of them were young.

As my mother and I approached the table closer, the two figures stood up and faced our direction.

Holy crap.

No way in hell **HE**, of all people, had to be here.

"What are you doing here, you ugly buffoon?!"

Okay, not the best thing to say for a good first impression.

"Tenten!!"

I winced, and took note of my mother's angry, and mildly surprised, look. Damn. The older man gave me an interesting and funny look; the younger, a raised eyebrow.

"Aa… I remember you."

Breathe in, breathe out.

"Do you two… know each other?"

The older man that stood beside him talked.

"… Uhmm.. Sort of…"

"I beat her at the international martial arts competition in America," the young man stated bluntly, and continued, "Five times in a row."

Okay, he might be right there, but he still went out with my best friend and then cheated and dumped her for my not-blood-related cousin instead a week later, when he used to stay at America for the competitions. But then again, what do you expect from the world's famous bachelor and biggest playboy?

The older man and my mother gave each other a glance.

"Well, Tenten, this is the client I was talking about. My best friend, Hyuuga Hiyashi, and his talented nephew, Hyuuga N-"

"Neji." I glared at him with all my might. At this, I received yet another surprised look from Hiyashi-sama. In return, Neji flashed me one of his charming smiles, those that he normally uses on a girl to get her attention. What he did next threw me off guard even more. He took my hand placed a soft kiss on it.

"Ew! Don't touch me, you ass!!" I winced as I instantly took my hand back and wiped it against my white, strapless dress.

Kami must hate me.

"Tenten. You're being EXTREMELY rude right now," Aiko said, as she gave me a knowing glare.

Pft, like I care.

"Well, I do, so apologize… now," she replied, and waited.

Damn, I said that out loud.

"Fine.. Sorry," I said, completely embarrassed by the situation I was put in. Well, I put myself in this situation. Man, I suck.

He smirked at me, before mentioning to the two elders that they should all take a seat. I walked – more like dragged – my feet to a nearby chair, and since Kami gave me the best luck in the world, Neji sat beside me. Oh, joy. I glared at him once more from the corner of my eye before shifting my seat "quietly" farther away from him. Unfortunately, he decided to piss me off even more and moved his seat much, much closer to mine. I growled quietly, and noticing that I had nowhere else to move unless I wanted to plaster myself to mommy dear, I decided on glaring holes into the menu that now made its way to my hands.

Jeez, why can't menus come in English?! I totally suck at reading Japanese!! I know that I'm a, what others call me as, "genius", but I can't learn an entire new language in six months and know how to speak **AND** read it fluently!!

… WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS THERE **FRENCH** OF ALL LANGUAGES ON A JAPANESE RESTAURANT MENU?!

"And what would you like to order today?"

Perfect timing. Please note the sarcasm in my voice.

"I'll have a medium rare steak with spaghetti and meatballs, and white wine," said Neji coolly, before he rested his gaze on me.

As the older occupants of the table ordered their food, his deep, silky voice interrupted my thoughts of finding out what escargot was.

"I heard escargot was really good. I tried it myself before, you know." I eyed him warily, before he smiled at me, and took a sip of water from his glass.

"Miss?" I turned my gaze to the young waiter beside me.

"Hmm?"

"What would you like to order?"

Trying to look sophisticated and dignified around Neji, I replied, "The Escargot Special, please." Not quite noticing the shocked look from my mother, and the big smirk on Neji's face.

After a few minutes of small talk – with the adults talking and me trying to make an origami duck with my tissue – the food finally arrive. The waiter placed my mother and Hyuuga-san's food first, then _his_ food, and finally mine. And trust me, when I took one look at mine, I screamed. Loud.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS **THAT**?!" I pointed at the slimy thing with a shell on its back that stared at me innocently from its place on the middle of my plate. Do you have any _idea_ how creepy it was?!

"Uhmm, miss, that's a snail," replied the waiter, shocked at my behaviour.

"Yes, I know what _that_ is. Why is it on **my** plate?!" I asked as I backed away from the plate even more.

"Well, you ordered the Escargot Special," the waiter started, before casting worried and nervous glances around the restaurant, who now caught the interest of the many others that had just recently arrived.

And then, I heard a sound. Not just any sound, but a snicker. Then another. And another. I turned my head towards the source of the sound, and guess who it came from: Neji Hyuuga. I sent him my famous death glare.

"I-I'm sorry," he started, as he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye, "I couldn't help it."

"For the love of Kami, Neji," Hyuuga-sama cried, as he placed his fork and knife down, "That wasn't necessa-"

Before I knew it, I had grabbed the plate with the ogling snail and it soon found Neji's shiny, clean hair.

"What the f-" Neji yelled, as he tried to get the purple substance off him. "Ow!!"

Serves you right, you asshole! Not only did I practically throw the snail at him, but also stomped on his foot accidentally with my 3-inch, white stick heels. I may hate them, but they do come in useful sometimes.

"Tohdou Tenten!! Apologize this minute!!"

Ignoring my mother's fiery gaze – you can only guess now where I got my short temper – I glared with all my might at the despicable excuse of a human being who now sat at his once-white cushioned seat and contained a frown on his oh-so glorious face, and stood up from my place at the table.

"You never changed one bit, you jerk," I said, before stomping my way out of the restaurant, ignoring the mess I left behind.

And, what did I learn? **Never** trust Hyuuga Neji, even if it depended on my life. Ever.

That's how my summer ended three days ago. I think that's the most interesting thing that happened really. Since then, my mother didn't let me go out. Sucks, I know.

I walked into the Tohdou Interior Design Corporation main building and immediately received amusing stares and piercing glares. I made my way to the elevator, trying to ignore anyone and everyone who was staring at me. Geez, what's their problem anyways?

The silver doors of the elevator finally opened and I was greeted by three of my new, closest friends since I came to Japan: Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey, Tenten," greeted Sakura, as she moved aside to let me have some space.

"Good morning, Ten," said Hinata, fixing the small pile of papers she clutched in her arm.

"Okay, I just HAVE to ask," started Ino, as her face suddenly broke into a small grin, "Did you throw a snail at Hyuuga Neji?"

It's amazing how gossip spreads just after a few days.

"How did you know?" I asked, shifting my weight from one foot to another.

"The great use of cameras and the paparazzi," replied Sakura, "They caught the whole thing, even after the part where you stormed off."

I would have to thank the man who plastered Neji's escargot-covered face on the news.

"He was angry, you know."

I looked at Hinata to see that she wasn't angry at all.

"He deserved it."

A _ping_ was heard, and the elevator opened. Walking down the long, glass hallway, I entered my office, Sakura, Hinata and Ino trailing after me. Yes, I have my own office. Cool, ne?

Hinata made her way towards the secretary's desk, Sakura and Ino to their own respective offices. So what exactly are their roles here in the company? Well, Sakura is the Vice Interior Designer, next to my mother; Ino, the Top Interior Designer Manager of Japan; and Hinata is our secretary. Yes, out of all the three of us, we share one secretary because she is the most trustworthy, loyal and responsible we could find. Seriously.

Four hours soon passed and lunch hour finally came, as my friends and I made our way down the tall building once again.

"Tenten, you have a meeting after lunch with one of the Aiko-sama's important clients," Hinata continued, as she scrolled through their day schedule on her Blackberry cell, "Sakura, you need to be there to present the new building's layout, and Ino, you have a separate meeting with the other department managers."

It was amazing how much Hinata improved from her stuttering self to the normal speaking her in just a few months of hanging around with the girls.

"Aw, man!" That was Ino.

"Ino, do you need Hinata to take notes for you this meeting? If not, we might need her today."

Ino gave a thoughtful glance before answering Sakura.

"Nope, I don't think so. I can take my own notes for today. I doubt we'll be writing much down anyways."

Sakura nodded, and so did Hinata, as she put her things away in her purse. I picked at my red, colored blouse.

"Tenten? Something wrong?"

"Hmm?" I looked at three worried faces, and smiled serenely. "Oh, it's nothing."

Still-worried glances were shot my way. I sighed.

"I'm just debating whether I want sushi or something else."

Guess what I got after that: laughed at. Thanks, you guys.

After exiting the magnificent building, we walked a little ways before arriving to our favorite sushi restaurant. Stepping in and seating ourselves at our usual table, we looked through the menus. What we, or even I, didn't notice are the four pairs of eyes, accompanied with three wide grins and one narrowed glare that looked at us from across street.

"I'll have the California Roll Special with a cold glass of water," ordered Hinata, giving her menu back to the waitress. Sakura and Ino followed suit.

"I'll have today's special with green tea.."

"..And I'll have the Salmon Combo with iced tea."

The waitress looked at my direction.

"Oh, I'll have the Fruits and Veggies Combo with Coke, thanks."

The waitress smiled and left to get our orders. Not long after she left, the sound of the restaurant bell sounded, signaling another customer or two. A group of footsteps came closer and closer towards us, and soon it stopped.

"Well, well, well," a voice said, "What do we have here?"

Oh, no. It can't be. I looked up, and was greeted with four, young men; one of them being the man I nicknamed the 'buffoon'.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" I glared at him, only to receive a cold stare in return. Guess he still remembers the escargot incident.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED ...**

* * *

**AN/** Like? Don't like? Please, R&R! I tried to make it as funny and amusing as possible, so I hope you enjoy it! And thanks to i.don'tMiSS for the first and cute R&R, and Nerd4eva for the second! :D


End file.
